Pac-Mon
Pac-Mon 'is an installment in the Nintendomon series produced by Fritez Franchise. It uses the same engine as Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions and contains elements from Pac-Man Dimensions and many other titles in the franchise. It is more lightaerted than most of the company's other titles and is platformed for the 3DS. Story Pac-Mon Ledgendary Pac-Mon New Features Temperture The temperture is now a new envirolmental mechanic. The tempurture can be read on the player's thermonether and it can span from -20°F to 100°F. This temputeture is ditirmined by a formula of location, time and weather. Tempurture can effect Pokemon, Locations, Events, Moves, Abilities, Items and can even be used to find useful items and solve puzzles. Some Pokemon only appear at a certain tempurture and different events occour depending on the tempurture. For example, a stand could be selling frozen goods at a high temperture and hot goods at a cold tempurture. Tempurture can also effect Pokemon in battle as some moves, abilites and items can be effected by temputure. Some areas even change based on the tempurture, such as thier moist areas freezing or evaporting. Photo Mechanic When enough progress is completed, the player will recive a camera. As expected, the player can take photographs with it. Photographs can be taken inside and outside battle. Outside, the player can take photos from top veiw, 3rd person veiw and 1st person view, they can also toggle the camera's angle. While in battle only wild pokemon can be snapped, the player must sacrifice a turn to take a picture of the pokemon or multiple Pokemon if present. In order to be taken sucsessfully, the execution must be done while the Pokemon's amimation frame is still, otherwise the photo will turn out blurry. Regaurdless of sucsess or failure a Pokemon will run away after using the camera. The player is garenteed a sucsessful picture from Pokemon when they are paralyzed frozen, or asleep. Shiny Pokemon can also be snapped which gives the photo a shiny effect and increses thier chance to come across shiny Pokemon by 5%. No more than one photo can be taken per battle due to the camera's recharging. Every photo taken uses up a piece of film, film can be purchsed at shops throughout the game and found in the wild. When taken, the photo will be placed in the player's photo album, where photos can be, viewd, arranged and deleted at will. In most cases, photos are only used to the players likeness. Although some characters will give players items, open acssess to areas ect. when specific pictures are presented to them. There are also some outlets that are revovled around photos entirely, being Photo Contests, Mystery Board, Postcards and Battle Videos The player's camera can also be upgraded and designed. Upgrades include settings such as lighting, zoom, greyscale, saturation, panorama, upside-down, borders etc. These upgrades can be found throughout the region and also bought at the Photography shop. While in the case of design choices the player can edit the color and pattern. 'Photo Contests Photo Contests are a homage to past side outlets like Pokemon Amie, Pokemon Musicals and Pokemon contests. Photo contests have the player choose a pokemon and utilize their camera to take pictures of thier Pokemon. The player will compete agianst other contestents who are AI controlled for a medal to put on their pokemon. There are 3 different rounds and each round requires the player to take pictures of thier pokemon with the camera and take the best photo(s) in each round to get the most points. Aiming the camera is gyroscope contolled in this mode instead of being controled by the d-pad/analog stick like in normal mode. The player also must press R or L to take a picture, the D-pad to zoom in and out and A to Lock-on to a certain object/pokemon. As a homage to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Versions the same 5 types of contests can be attended: Cool, Tough, Smart, Cute and Beatuey. Each Pokemon is now classified as one of these five based on thier apperance and thus If you use them in a contest of thier same class, they'll get more points in that contest. There are also 5 different contest ranks that increse the difficulty the higher the rank, there are five ranks in order: Normal Rank, Super Rank, Ultra Rank, Gold Rank and Platnium Rank, every rank awards a better medal than the last. Round 1- Reflex Round 2- Runway Round 3- Action 'Mystery Board' 'Postcards (Streetpass)' 'Battle Videos' Lost Pac-Mon Dream Battlefront The Dream Battlefront is a very unique outlet and it's main pourpose is to offer players battles using unlikely to obtain Pokemon. The Dream Battlefront isn't similar to battle outlets such as the Battle Station, Battle Tower ect. from previous titles, where they countinually battle CPU controlled trainers. Players can only face off against players across the world or locally via wireless connections instead of CPU controlled trainers. Players also don't use thier own Pac-Mon, although it is possible to. Instead, players can organize and costomize a team of six different Pac-Mon they've seen or caught, these Pac-Mon aren't genuine and are known as Dream Pac-mon. Their can levels, movesets, natures, abilities and even what item thier holding are all costomizable. Players can also save a certain Pac-mon so they can insert it in their party instead of having to make it from scratch every time they start a new session. If the player can't use a certain Dream Pac-Mon if they can catch or see it within the game, then downloadable content containing packs of Pac-Mon from other generations in their dream form can overcome this shortcoming. Characters Leaders Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Locations Differences Refrences to Past Installments Category:Pac-Man Games